A Shadowy Path
by DisasterCode7
Summary: The Legion is faced with a new enemy, the High Priests. Secrets are revealed, new friends are made, and love blooms in A Shadowy Path. OC/LL SG/OC TW/PG SV/B5 BB/TG
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! I've decided to make a series of stories that focus on certain Legionnaires. The first of this series will be on Shadow, I've made some changes to her recently, and given her a little sister, Kaida. I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed and helped me out with the story Bounty Hunter. There isn't any talk about the Legion in the first chappie, but there will be more in the second or third.

DC7

Shadow's Point of View

DC7

"Kill her! Kill the witch!" The crowd of Federation troops yelled as I was pushed against my will to a pile of hot coals. Two large troops were behind me, making sure I couldn't escape. "Stop." A voice said. Sadly, this voice was not my saving grace, in fact, it was my death. The voice seemed to come from everywhere, the identity of the voice was revealed when the General stepped out of his thrown room to great us. He was the dictator that conquered Grein and forced us to let go of our traditions and magic.

"Today, is a very momentous occasion. Today we strip Grein of it's heritage and give it a new future!" The Dictator screamed as if he was announcing some sort of celebration. "Today we kill the evil Shadow, and replace her with a new era!" A roar from the crowd told me that I was going to die a slow and painful death. I was the last true heir to the thrown, the only thing standing in the way of the Dictator.

A giant gust of wind blew upon the gathering and scattered the hot coals. I watched in shock as the coals flew into the troops' faces, making them scream and fall onto the ground in pain. The two troops next to me were sucked into the ground and never seen again. I screamed in horror and looked to the sky, I flapped my black dragon wings and managed to propel myself off the ground a few feet.

I smiled, thinking that I had out smarted the General. But my little moment of happiness ended too quickly as I felt an undescribable pain in my back. I looked down to my chest, and the point of an arrow was sticking out from the place my heart was kept. I tried to scream out for help, but everything went black.

DC7

In this blackness I saw a circle of elders, they seemed to be floating on pillows. An old woman turned to me and motioned to come closer. I did as she said, hoping that I wouldn't regret my actions later. I sat next to her on one of the pillows. Across from me was an old man smoking a pipe. "So how did you go?" He asked taking a big puff.

"Go?" I asked like an idiot. "Go, like die, darling." An old woman with long hair told me. "I'm dead!?" I screamed/asked. "Yes, what do you think you were doing? Playing hopscotch when we just decided to drop in?" A teenage boy asked. His harsh words hit their mark inside my heart. Tears fell from my eyes as I said, "But I'm only six." "What's your name?" A tall skinny man asked. I sniffled and chocked out the word, "Shadow."

Then they talked to each other in a sort of language I couldn't understand. They sounded like insects buzzing. The woman that motioned me over said, "You cannot die now. You have a prophecy following you." "Oh joy." I said berrying my face in my hands

"You must protect your sister." The one with the pipe commanded. "But my sister is dead." I said feeling the sadness well up in me. "No, she's not dead. You just got separated from her. Here is a map to find her and a safe spot from the General." The teenage boy said. "But before you begin your quest, we must give you a gift." The woman with the long hair said. I nodded my head for her to give it to me. "Close your eyes." The woman told me, "I will have to take away your wings. But in their place I will give you the power over fear and darkness."

I felt energy flow through my body as intense pain radiated throughout my back. The power became so intense that I screamed for the woman to stop. But she just said calming words and told me it would be over soon. She was correct. The power flow completely stopped, and I found myself struggling to breath. I kicked my legs and tried to scream but it felt like a weight was on my chest. The pillow that I was on came out from under me and I feel down into a deep dark abyss.

DC7

I felt like I had been falling for ages, but I could see a light at the end of the abyss. The light came closer and closer, I had to cover my eyes because the light was so brilliant. Then I felt myself smack onto the ground, I groaned and turned over to see that I wasn't in the Elder's Place anymore. I was in a cave with a fire in the middle.

I felt something stuck to my back and realized it was the arrow. "Oh no." I said knowing that I would have to take it out. I reached behind my self and pulled. It was the worst feeling on the planet. "AHHHH!!" I screamed as the arrow head scrapped through my skin and out my back. When it was finnaly out I fell back onto the cave wall.

Sure enough, the map was in my belt. I pulled it out and read the instructions on the back.

1. Take the arrow out of your back.

"Sometimes I hate being me." I said letting myself fall into a deep, peaceful sleep.

DC7


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! Hope you like the second chappie as well as the first! This story takes place in the first season.

DC7

Lightning Lad's point of view

DC7

I woke up to the annoying sound of an alarm clock. "Die..." I said sleepily as I shot the clock to the other side of the room with a lightning bolt. I drifted back into my peaceful sleep before someone started pounding on my door. "Lightning lad! You better not be braking alarm clocks again! That's the sixth one we've bought for you!" Phantom girl hollered, phasing into my room. I groaned at the thought of her pestering me...again.

She gasped and said in anger, "You broke it lazy bones! Get up! And get a shirt on." She shoved me out of my bed and onto the cold, hard floor. I screamed back at her, "Yeah, whatever!" She phased through the door saying something about me not pulling my own weight. I pull my weight plenty, just not in the morning. I stood up and pulled the curtains open. I smirked as an idea formed in my mind.

DC7

I tiptoed into Shadows room to see her sleeping peacefully, it was ten o'clock, and I figured she needed a wake up call. I snuck over to the curtains and yanked them open screaming, "HELLO SUNSHINE!" She groaned and threw a pillow at my head. "Say hello to the Earth!" I shook her lightly. "Say hello to my fist." She shot back tiredly and attempted to punch me with no avail.

"Come on, it's seriously is time to get up." I said sitting on the edge of her bed. "I guess you're right." She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I had a dream about my past." She said, still a little sleepy. "What about?" I asked opening up her closet and throwing her the uniform she wears every day. A black long sleeve shirt, a black skirt that went up to her mid thigh, and black boots that went up to her knees. She doesn't like colors very much, though I did see her wear a bright pink dress when she lost a bet.

"When I got my powers from this old lady." She answered, "Oh, that sounds interesting." I said sarcastically. "Well if you were there you would think differently, Sparky." She playfully hit my back and went into her personal bathroom. I sat near the door and asked, "Have you ever thought of wearing colors?" "Phantom girl and I have the same philosophy. Colors are not needed." She said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but Phantom girl wears white too." I said remembering the cold hard floor that she introduced me to. She stepped out of the bathroom and asked, "How do I look?" "Good enough to kiss." I said leaning in on her for a kiss. A pink tint went over her cheeks as she kissed me back. "Thanks for waking me up." She said giving me a tight hug. I hugged her back and kissed her for-head and said, "C'mon, let's eat breakfast. I'm starving." "You're always starving."

DC7

We entered the dinning room where we were greeted by Timber wolf, Phantom girl, Brainy, Bouncy, and the Trips. "Hi guys." Shadow said merrily taking the orange juice out of the fridge. "Hi, Shady." They answered tiredly. "Your buying another clock." Phantom girl said to me, giving me a stink eye. "Okay fine! I will! Picky, picky, picky." I said looking for some edible cereal.

"If I were you, I wouldn't touch the Crunchy O's." Timber wolf said as I was about to pick it up. "Why not?" I asked pouring some into my bowl. I took a bite of it and it seemed normal to me. "I found a rat in there last night." He said, everyone was looking at me as if I had just sprouted another arm out of my side.

A rat...had been...in...my...cereal..I felt my stomach churn as I thought of the rat scurrying around. "I don't feel so..." I was interrupted by an eruption coming from my stomach. Then, like a volcano, my stomach contents spilled onto the floor. Everyone groaned and backed up. "TIMBER WOLF! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT BEFORE I ATE IT?!" I screamed at the teenage werewolf. "I did!" He said giving me a look that said, I'm right, you're wrong. I felt my face turn red in anger before my angel in black stepped in front of Timber wolf.

"Lightning lad, it's okay. The mess is already cleaned up from Brainy's robotic cleaners. Just let it go." Shadow said, I let out a frustrated grunt, threw my hands into the air and left the room.

DC7

I stood in the Training room, improving my shot by shooting Lightning bolts at targets all over the room. I stopped for a moment and heard someone open the door. Timber wolf stepped in the room and leaned on the wall to the left of him. "Well?" I asked still angry, "Sorry." "Yeah...okay." I said finnaly letting the whole rat predicament away.

"We're going over to the Sim. Room if you want to come along." "Sure." I said walking with him. "I heard you got busted for breaking an alarm clock." "Yeah, Phantom girl shows no mercy." I said laughing a bit. "Garth, can I ask you something?" Timber wolf asked looking away from me. "Yeah..um..sure." I said not quite knowing what the question would be. "I like this girl...but...I don't know if she likes me. I mean we're friends, no doubt, but..." he trailed off.

"Who's the girl?" I asked smirking. "If you tell anyone I'll hurt you." "Fine, fine. I won't tell anyone." "I like...Tinya."

DC7


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! I'm so excited to get so many reviews! I hope this chappie tickles your fancy. I'm going to use alternate Legionnaires for POV's.

DC7

Shadow's Point of View

DC7

I stepped out of the Sim chamber to see Lightning lad and Timber wolf walk over to me. "Hi guys. I got killed seven times in there, be careful." "Don't worry Shady, we're professionals." Lightning lad said kind of obnoxiously. "Whatever." I said brushing the comment off and stepping into the shower hall.

Inside the shower hall, showers were perfectly stacked across the floor. I stepped into the one closest to me, and quickly undressed myself. Bouncy let me get off Sim training early because I had taken quite a few hits. My skin was like a map of the blows, with a trail of bruises.

"Damn...I'll be hurting in the mourning." I started the hot but soothing water. My dark hair was quickly matted to my head, and tendrils of water fell down my body. I felt for the soap on the shelf, to only feel a human hand. I screamed as I turned and saw a man in all black.

"Nice body, it would be a shame if someone were to take advantage of you." He said bringing out a sharp knife. I immediately went into a fighting stance and side kicked him into the shower wall. I put my hand over his mouth, and raised him over my head while encasing his head in a deadly darkness.

He struggled and screamed as I forced his helpless body into the air. "You should have thought of this before you snuck up on me." He stopped moving and I threw him to the opposite wall of the Shower Hall. The darkness on his face was gone, and he had a steady pulse. He was sitting against the wall with a calm look on his face.

I gathered up a towel and sighed. Could I ever escape my fate of becoming a robotic, cold blooded killer?

DC7

Phantom girl's Point of View

DC7

I dodged another attack in the Sim chamber, but I felt an unexplainable feeling at the pit of my stomach. It's like the feeling you get before a huge earth quake happens, or when your best friend is in pain.

The Sim was cut short with the alarm blaring. "Computo, what's the situation?" Brainy asked, stopping the alarm. "Disturbance in the west Shower Hall." We all exchanged a look, Shadow had gone in there. We rushed to the Shower room to see Shadow, dripping wet, looking over a body. She had an unexplainable look on her face, and her body was bruised everywhere. It was hard not to pity her.

"Shadow?" Lightning lad asked, touching her shoulder. She jerked away from his touch, emotionless. "He tried to rape me." Was all she said before walking away to her room. "That gives us enough to send him to Takron-Galtos." Timber wolf said examining his body. "I hope he dies there." I added, looking the way Shadow had gone.

"Well, unfortunately, by Legion sub-laws...he can only stay there twenty years." Violet said slowly and sadly. "What?" Lightning lad asked, very distraught. "It claims that a Legionnaire can take care of him or herself and the attacker can only stay twenty five years on our behalf. The United Planets can decide how long he stays after that." I smiled and said, "I know I can sway mom on that."

My thoughts raced back to Shadow. She seemed so helpless. I watched Timber wolf steady himself against a shower wall. "Look at the marking on his left hand." He said, when we made eye contact, he looked away. What had I done? I was always nice to him, kind of. We were good friends, and I couldn't find any reason why he would look away from me.

I approached him and said, "What's the matter?" He still looked down at his feet and said, "Nothing." He walked away and left me standing there, totally clueless. I was slightly angered at his actions and stomped my right foot, then remembered what he had said about the marking. I looked down at the hand to see a marking, it was a triangle, inside of the triangle was an eye.

Then, in a blink of an eye, the attacker was gone. "Where'd he go?!" I asked my fellow Legionnaires. "According to my charts, he's totally left Earth." Brainy said, very surprised. "Well, he'll be back." Shadow said, walking into the conversation, totally dressed. "For me."


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all! I am now writing Sector X but the words don't come easy. I just had a spark of inspiration with this story and decided to write it down before it totally leaves my mind. If you enjoy this story, please review. If you do not enjoy this story, please review.

* * *

Timber Wolf's POV

* * *

Sweat beaded on my forehead as my heart raced, this is how I got whenever I was around Tinya. Don't ask me why, and don't say it's love. Because all of that has left me. "Timber wolf?" Tinya asked me. I refused to turn to her, I didn't like those feelings. Then I felt her hand on my shoulder. "Brin...I'm worried about you." Her hand moved up to my chin, oh her touch was sweet. "Brin. Look me in the eye." The tone in her voice convinced me to turn. I looked down at her, searching for something in her eyes. "Yes?" I asked, that was probably number one for the stupidest things I've said.

"Puppy, you've been acting...strange." In anger I let out a low growl. Her hand dropped to my chest. "What's going on Brin?" She demanded but I just couldn't answer her. I mean, what would it sound like if I told her 'I'm having these weird feelings...and a lot of them happen in my pants.' Okay, okay, I admit I'm no angel. Yes, I am sexually attracted to Tinya. Who wouldn't be with that stunning body of hers?

"T-wolf, I have to ask you." She took my hand and put it to her chest; I felt her heart, it was beating as fast as mine. "Do you love me?" "Yes, no, I don't know!" I shook away from her and walked away. Again. "Brin! Please come back!" Her voice sounded all shaky and sad. I turned and saw that her eyes were red and wet.

"Please stay...something...something about you...I just want you to stay!" She crashed down on a couch and buried her face in her hands. Her back shook as I heard muffled sobs. How could I be so selfish? I didn't even think about Tinya, I only thought about _me_ and _my feelings. _I had never even thought about how she felt.

I sat by her, and rubbed her back. "I didn't say I hatted you..." That just made her burst out a whole new set of sobs. Consoling women. Add that to the list of powers I don't have.

I sighed and said, "Tinya, I'm going to tell you how I feel. So listen up, 'cause I'm not going to say it again. Whenever I'm near you, I get these feelings." I decided not to add in the part about the pants. We'll jump that hurdle when we come to it. "My heart races, my forehead and palms get all sweaty. And then I get scarred, cause I don't know what to say or do. Then I just feel all funny and I just stare at you. I just think how funny you are, even when you make fun of me. And I just...I just...love you."

She lifted up her head and looked at me. "Really?" I nodded and she glomped me with such force that she knocked us onto the floor. I ended up on the top, and she looked like she would suffocate so I switched positions. The feelings in my pants were growing stronger...and well...I'll leave those details alone.

"I knew it! I just knew it!" She said laying on my chest. I must've been blushing because it felt like I had a 103 degree fever. She got up and said, "I love you to Brin. I really do." "I love you to...Tin-tin." My face broke into a grin. "Tin-tin?" She asked obviously not liking the name. "Yeah, it's cute." I was practically laughing my head off.

"Whatever...PUPPY!" And with that she left gigling like a school girl who had just got an ice cream sandwich in her lunch. I sighed and expected the feelings to come back stronger than ever. But this time they felt good.


End file.
